The Night World-TV series
by Anoni Mos666
Summary: Thea and Blaise move to Harmony, Oregon after being expelled from their last school in Oregon. In Harmony they meet familiar faces, along with some new ones. Friendships are discovered as old bonds are broken, and the Soulmate Principle rises, making everything more hard then necessary. Mary-Lynnette, Jeremy, James, Poppy, Claire, Phil, and Ivan will be the most characters involved
1. Chapter 1

So…I hope I am not the only one who has wondered why Night World wasn't made into a T.V. series along with the VD series, and Secret Circle (before it was canceled). After a while of thought, I realized the (logical) reason why: There are a total of nine different stories, and they all take place in different settings. So, I created a new (altered) way to combine them, creating a somewhat new story while at the same time trying to stick with the original stories. So while not everything will be the same, I will try to do my best at keeping the characters straight.

To combine them, I created a new (nameless) place that has quite a few of the Day World and Night World occupants. So we have one town, divided into three parts. Circle Midnight, which is just to the edge of the west side of the town; Circle Daybreak which is on the edge of the east side of the town; and Circle Twilight which is dead center. Circle Twilight is where all of the humans, and most witches are at; which is neutral territory of sorts. Midnighters, and Daybreakers can't harm each other in neutral territory. Some characters will be in it immediately, and some will come later. After all, this is the Pilot, Season1 "episode" 1: 0101.

Thea Harman stared up at the house where she and her cousin would be staying to finish out the school year. Being expelled from every school in the state of Maryland was not something she was proud of, especially since she was a senior.

Their distant, great aunt Mrs. Burdock was taking them in, giving them one last chance to start over. Witch Wood was a safe haven for anyone in the Night World looking for a place to start over. It was more like a community then a city.

She was aware of the fact that after this, she had nowhere else to turn. This really was her last chance. Glancing over at Blaise she wasn't all that sure that she cared as much as she should.

"Come on, I want to get this over with." Blaise said, picking up her suit case, and walking up the rickety steps.

Thea was greeted with the sight of her cousin Jade sitting on the couch, a black cat purring in her lap. Her silver, blond hair was fanned out on the couch, and her green eyes were focused intently on them.

"You're here!" Jade cheered, standing up quickly, holding her cat to her chest.

"Yeah, where do we sleep?" Blaise asked, looking around the old fashioned house.

Just then, an old woman entered the room, her gray hair tied up in a bun, and a shawl wrapped neatly around her frail body. Thea knew that it was only in looks and that despite her aged body, she was just as strong as any lamia. Then again…she didn't drink human blood anymore, so there would be some notable differences.

"Rowan has set up a room for you. Just head upstairs and she will lead you the rest of the way." Mrs. B said, letting them pass and go up the stairs.

Thea slowly climbed the old creaking steps, kind of amazed at how clean the steps and windows were. She had expected for there to be a ton of dust, but it was as clean as a museum.

A tall; chest nut haired girl stood at the top of the stairs, counting sheets as she exited a room on the left side of the hall way. She looked up once she was aware of them, and smiled. She was beautiful, with all of the classic features of beauty.

"Your rooms are right next to each other, and I just put on new sheets." Rowan said, showing them to two doors on the right side of the wall, and quickly headed down the stairs.

Thea chose the one on the far side of the stairs, and Blaise picked the one closest to the stairs.

"The first time we get our own rooms." Blaise commented, entering her new room.

Thea entered her plain room, staring at the lilac wall paper, and the brown dresser, and the twin bed in the center of the room. There was a desk against the wall with the door, and the window next to her bed was fairly big, if not average. There was a small door next to the dresser, and Thea assumed that it was the closet.

This would be her room for the next year. And after high school, she would help Grandma Harman at the shop.

It wasn't her ideal future, but it was something.

Thea entered the living room, sitting in the only seat on the couch available, right in between Blaise and Rowan. Mrs. B sat on the only chair, and Jade and Kestrel sat on the love seat.

"You are new here, and I want you to know the ground rules. 1: we are in neutral territory; do not interfere with Circle Midnight or Circle Daybreak. 2: Do not tell the humans what you are. 3: do not put a human's or anyone else's life at risk. 4: Be here for dinner by seven thirty, or you don't eat. 5: You will do chores around the house; no questions asked. You get three chances, and after that you are done. I will not tolerate it." Mrs. B said, and Thea nodded, while Blaise just rolled her eyes.

"You are enrolled already, and Kestrel can show you around to your classes. Follow all of the rules, and you should find you stay here very pleasing." Mrs. B said.

Mrs. B got up after that, and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

Thea entered the building of her new school, taking in everything.

There were three girls hanging out against the walls of the lobby, just talking. One had very long legs, and seemed to be proud of them because she wore shorts that complimented them well. Her glossy brown hair was left in waves around her face. Another was a kind of short girl, with pale skin, and deeply endowed breasts. Her hair was a fiery red, and hung flat as a board to her shoulders. The last girl was mocha colored, and her hair was lightly curled around her face. She seemed to be the leader of sorts.

A girl with a bob cut of light blond hair approached her, and offered her hand.

"Hi! I am Bunny, the unofficial welcoming committee for Roseclear high." Bunny said, and Thea shook her hand.

"I'm Thea." Thea said politely.

"Do you need help getting to your classes?" Bunny asked.

"My cousin Kestrel was going to show me." Thea said, and Bunny's smile dropped for a second.

"Well, if you ever need anything…" She trailed off, and made her way to where a girl with long, dark brown hair with blue eyes, and a blond with heavily applied eye liner stood.

Thea walked further down the hall, when Kestrel entered, and directed her to her class.

"You are in room 308. That is the top floor, second door to your right from the middle stair way." Kestrel said, glancing at Thea's schedule; the schedule that Thea had yet to see for herself.

"Thank you." Thea said, taking the offered schedule, and heading for the middle stairs that Kestrel had pointed out.

Blaise compared their schedules before she could go, and her eye brows furrowed.

"We have third period, and lunch together." Blaise said, and handed Thea back her schedule.

"I guess I will see you then." Thea said, and made her way tl the stairs.

The stair way was semi crowded groups of kids talking, and hanging out with their friends. She spotted her cousin James Rasmussen standing next to a short, coppery curled hair girl. Thea noticed that her eyes were really green. James looked happy while talking to her.

"Thea!" a voice called out, and Thea turned to see Jade standing next to a boy with dark hair and blue eyes, and a guy with blonde hair, and the same green eyes as the girl talking with James.

"Hello." Thea said, and walked towards Jade.

"Which class do you have?" Jade asked.

"308." Thea said.

"Ohh, science with Mr. Leveret. Good luck." Jade said, and Thea felt slightly unnerved.

"Thanks." Thea said, and the blonde boy stepped forward.

"I'm Phil." He said, offering his hand for Thea to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Thea said.

"Likewise." He said, and The entered classroom 308.

The classroom was half empty, with kids sitting on desks, and talking about various things like parties, plans for the weekend, and homework assignments.

The teacher was standing in the front of the classroom, his glasses resting on his nose, and he was going over the lesson plans. He was on the chubby side, and he had a round-ish face.

"Mr. Leveret, I'm Thea Harman. I am new here." She said, and glanced up, his brown eyes meeting hers through his glasses.

"Oh yes, Ms. Harman. Sit next to Mr. Ross and Miss. Carter." Mr. Leveret said.

Thea looked around to see a boy with green eyes, and sandy blond hair raise his hand. He gave her a warm smile, and she assumed that he was Mr. Ross. There was a space in between him, and the girl she had spotted Bunny talking to earlier, the girl with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

She took her seat between the two, and sat her books out in front of her.

"I'm Eric." he said, smiling at her.

"Thea." She said in return.

The girl sitting next to her was reading a book that looked like it was about stars. There was a star map of sorts of what looked like a color mist of colors. The girl was really into it, if the intense stare was anything to go by. She wrote something down in a notebook, with a bunch of different angles, and coordinates of some sort.

"So, where did you come from?" Eric asked.

"I was living in Maryland. My cousin and I needed a change of scenery, so we moved in with our aunt." Thea said, skipping over the details of why she needed a change of scenery. No one really needed to know that.

"Why come here though? Nothing exciting really happens here." He said.

"That is why this place is so nice. I hope to have a relaxing last year of high school." Thea said, telling the truth.

"It shouldn't be too hard, there really isn't much to do here." Eric said.

"I'm sure there is something, I mean, you have to do something for fun around here." Thea said.

"Well, I volunteer down at the veterinarian office." Eric said.

"You like working with animals?" Thea asked, genuinely surprised.

"It is what I plan on doing with my life. I will go to college, get my vet's degree, and open up my own vet office." Eric said.

Thea smiled, and was going to say something before being cut off by the bell. Suddenly the classroom started to fill up and almost every seat was filled. there were maybe three empty seats left, scattered across the filled classroom.

"Ms. Harman, you could share a text book with Mr. Ross or Ms. Carter until we get you one." Mr. Leveret said, addressing her in front of the whole class, and she just nodded. Some people began to glance back at her, noticing her for the first time.

Thea looked at Eric, who put his text book between the two of them.

"Thank you." Thea said.

"No problem." He said smiling, and his hand lightly grazed hers.

There was a weird electric fizz, and she immediately pulled her hand back. He looked just as confused as she felt. Maybe it was just static electricity. She smiled at him, and he turned the book to the page that Mr. Leveret had said.

She focused on the lesson the entire time, ignoring the tingly feeling that still went through her hand. It was probably nothing. Nothing at all.

~*~*~*Cut~*~*~*

By lunch time, Thea had her schedule mapped out. She knew where she would go next class, and she knew exactly where the room was.

She stood in the lunch line, waiting as people pushed and shoved their way in front of each other. Her tray was in hand, and she waited to get to the pizza. It wasn't her favorite, but it was better than the burgers.

By the time she finally got out of the lunch line, she looked around the cafeteria, trying to find a spot for her to sit at. She usually looked for Blaise, but she hadn't seen her enter. She spotted Bunny sitting at a table near the window with the girl from first period sitting next to her, and then she spotted a table with the mocha colored girl and a attractive guy with brown hair. They were sitting at a table with the girl with long legs, and the girl with big boobs. There were a few people there that she didn't recognize, but that didn't matter.

She had nowhere to sit.

"Hey, Harman!" Kestrel called out, and Thea turned to look at the corner table that was concealed by the post that read off what was available for lunch that day.

James, James's friend, Phil, Jade, Jade's friend, and Kestrel sat there, all of which were looking at her.

Thea smiled and made her way over to them. Jade scooted over, and made space for Thea to sit down. She was sitting at the end of the table with Jade to her right, and James's friend sitting right across from her.

"I'm Poppy!" the girl said, with about as much enthusiasm that Thea had thought only Jade could muster up.

"I'm Mark." Jade's friend said, after being elbowed by Jade.

"Thea." She said.

"How was your first day so far?" James asked.

"Crowded." Thea said, and Jade nodded.

"Yeah, a lot of people attend here. I think that they should make the school bigger so that everyone isn't so crowded, but." Jade said, leaving the sentence at but.

Thea knew that she was referring to the Night World people being crammed into one place, even though there were Midnight, Daybreak, and Twilight members. They were all basically enemies, so even having one school on neutral grounds still was troubling. There was no way Daybreakers and Midnighters could get along, so from Thea had heard, there were occasional fights.

"Yeah, there is no room to really roam the halls." Phil said, and Mark nodded.

Kestrel made eye contact with James, and rolled her eyes.

That was pretty much how the rest of lunch carried out. Thea ate her pizza while Phil ignored James, and talked to Mark. Jade and Poppy had a really confusing conversation about different topics (it was really hard to follow), and Kestrel talked to both her and James about teachers and his latest girlfriend.

Thea noticed that Poppy looked a little down, maybe even irritated when they were talking about James's new girlfriend. It didn't take long for Thea to realize that Poppy liked James as more then a friend. She could tell that James felt the same from the corner glances he kept giving her.

The lunch bell rang, and everyone made their way to their classroom. Thea was headed down the hall, near the library, when a girl with dark hair, and slanted blue eyes appeared next to her. Her eyes were outlined in black, making the shape that reminded her of how ancient Egyptians had their eyes. There was a black dahlia necklace hanging from her neck, alerting Thea to which group she belonged to.

"Unity." Gisele said, and Thea repeated it back.

"I am Gisele, Gisele Maigny. I heard that you are a Harman." She said.

"Yes, I am." Thea said, avoiding all of the technicalities. She was technically an Avery, since her father had Harman blood in him and not her mother. You always go by the female side for witched to determine what their bloodline is.

"It is nice to meet you. We don't get many new witches here, especially one of Harman caliber. Anyway, I thought that you should know my circle always needs new members." Gisele said.

"Which circle would that be?" Thea asked.

"I am part of Circle Twilight. I don't like messing with dark magic like Sylvia." Gisele said.

"Who is Sylvia?" Thea asked.

"Sylvia Weald, she works with Circle Midnight. There are rumors that last year she set a car on fire on the highway, and killed two people. You don't want to mess with her. My advice is to just steer clear of her if you don't want trouble. My class is here, so see you." Gisele said, and Thea just nodded.

So now she had to look out for a dark magic using witch if she wanted to have a smooth year. It didn't sound so hard to do.

She wished that she could believe that. Usually if one witch was using dark magic, there were others to back the witch up. This means that there is dark magic being used in the town, which she knew that Blaise would get drawn to. This wasn't going to end well, she could just tell.

She made her way to class, ignoring the churning feeling in her stomach.

The awaited for Kestrel by the front of the building, sitting on the steps as people passed her by.

"Hey!" A voice called out, and she saw Eric waving and walking towards her.

"How was your first official day at Roseclear high?" Eric asked her, standing in front of her.

"It was pleasant." She said, smiling up at him.

"I hope it didn't bore you too much." He said, sitting down next to her.

"No, it was very nice." She said.

"So, do you need a ride?" He asked her.

"Oh; no. I am just waiting for my cousin. Well, my cousins." She said, changing it to a plural form.

"Oh, well, i guess I should be heading out. I have to pick up my little sister." He said, standing up and waving goodbye to her.

"Who was that?" Blaise asked, coming up behind her.

"Eric." Thea said, slightly unnerved. It was never good when Blaise asked about a boy.

"He was kind of cute." Blaise said, and turned away to look for Kestrel.

"Alright, let's head home before Burdock has a temper tantrum." Kestrel said, with Jade trailing behind her.

Everyone piled into the beat up car, and Kestrel drove them back to Burdock Farm.

Everyone sat at the table, with Mrs. Burdock at the head of the table, Rowan to her right, Kestrel to her left, and Jade next to Rowan and Thea next to Kestrel, and Blaise was sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"How was your day?" Mrs. Burdock asked.

"Boring." Kestrel said, taking a bite of her meatloaf.

"I got a B on my history test." Jade announced proudly.

"I was fine. Nothing much happened." Blaise said, and she stabbed at her meatloaf, inspecting it at the end of her fork.

"It was good. I made a few new acquaintances." Thea said, taking a bite of her broccoli.

"I hope that the rest of your stay is as good as today seemed to be." Mrs. Burdock said, smiling at them all.

Thea didn't know how their time would turn out, but she hoped that it would turn out better then all of the other places. She had already made a few acquaintances, and she knew that she would grow to love this place.


	2. Chapter 2

102 Belonging and Outcasts

* * *

Thea followed behind Blaise into the car, Kestrel in the driver's seat. Jade was at the Carter's, "studying" with Mark. Thea knew that Jade had a thing for the boy, and that the boy liked her back. It was a shame that neither would act on it; they couldn't. More so Jade then him. She was the lamia, he was the human. It was illegal for anything to go on between them, that wasn't Mark being Jade's blood supply.

Kestrel drove fast down the street, letting the car practically glide down the street. Blaise was in the front seat, the window down, her dark hair fluttering in the wind. She really was gorgeous, but then all witches were. It was a Night World thing, really; even werewolves.

"What is there for fun to do around here?" Blaise asked.

"Not much. There is a small diner where everyone hangs out at, but that is pretty much it for Circle Twilight territory. There are shops and place for witches, but on the grand scale, the diner is pretty much it. Circle Midnight has this club though, but we are not allowed on their territory. Aunt B's stupid rules." Kestrel said, and pulled up outside of a gas station.

"I'm getting gas, do whatever you want. Meet me at the diner at four so that we can head home." Kestrel said, exiting the car.

Thea got out from the back, and went to the small shop that had a dahlia in the window. It was a secret spot for witches.

Thea entered the shop, and spotted a silvery blond haired girl arguing with Gisele, who sat behind the counter. The silvery blond had her fists clenched, and she looked as if she were ready to snap.

"Just sell it to me, I have the money." She said to Gisele, and Gisele just shook her head.

"No, you are not going to cause harm to others with any of this stuff." Gisele said, holding her own against the girl.

"I don't have time for your snobby ways." The blond said, before turning to leave. Her violet eyes made contact with Thea's, and Thea watched as she smiled.

"You must be the ne witch I have been hearing so much about. I'm Sylvia." She said, holding out her hand. Thea shook it.

"Come with me, and don't look back." Sylvia said, and she pulled Thea out of the shop.

* * *

Blaise was at the diner that Kestrel had mentioned. It was eighties themed, with different Rock N' Roll posters on the walls, and the walls were painted gold, and the carpet was pansy purple. The tables were black and gold and the music in the background did not match up with the theme of the diner at all. It was overly cheesy, and lame, but it would do.

Blaise sat at the counter, and called over the girl from her first day of school; Bunny Martin. Bunny wore gold colored shorts, and a black shirt that shifted off of the side of her shoulder, with bold words printed in gold "Radical". Blaise could instantly tell that it was the uniform colors of the place, and she almost felt bad for the annoying girl.

"What can I get you?" She asked her.

"A sprite would be nice." Blaise said, giving her a false smile.

"Coming right up." Bunny said, and took a cup off of the rack, and filled it with ice, and then the sprite.

Bunny sat the cup in front of her, and was about to walk away when Blaise couldn't resist herself.

"A straw would be nice." Blaise said.

Bunny glared at her, but supplied her with a straw none the less.

"Service with a smile." Blaise said, smiling up at Bunny as she ripped the wrapper off of her straw, and stuck it into her drink.

Blaise allowed Bunny to go back to her job, and glanced around the eighties themed bar. It didn't look like too much fun, there wasn't even a pool table there. However, there was darts and she spotted two boys playing by themselves.

One had dirty blonde hair, and the other had milk chocolate brown hair. Blaise made her way over to them, and sat down at the table they were occupying.

"Hi." She said, and they turned to see her. She could practically see their eyes light up, and they quickly sat around her.

"You're Blaise, right? One of the new girls that moved in at Burdock Farm with the old woman." The blond said, and Blaise just nodded.

"How do you like our quaint little town so far?" The blond asked.

"There isn't much for a girl to do here." Blaise said, looking through her eye lashes at him. The blonde had dark brown eyes that were truly stunning…for a boy.

"Well, we could take you to our favorite hangout. I mean, if you really want to have fun." The brunette said, smirking at the blond.

"Come on Vic, not many people enjoy it as much as us." The blond said.

"You're right, Todd. Maybe you would want to just hang out here for a while." Vic said, addressing Blaise.

Blaise knew what they were doing, and she decided to play along. After all, she was a witch and could easily handle them. Within hours they would be eating out of the palm of her hand.

"I'm sure I could handle it, I'm not like other girls." Blaise said, throwing in a giggle for good measure.

"Well, you heard the girl Todd; she thinks she can handle it." Vic said.

"Then let's get out of here." Todd said, standing up and offering her his hand.

Blaise accepted his hand and went to pay for her drink at the counter.

She pulled the five out of her pocket, and left it on the counter.

"Keep the change." Blaise told Bunny, and went to leave.

"Don't go with them. It's not safe." Bunny told her in a low voice.

"I'm shocked, I didn't know you cared so much for me." Blaise said, in a mock friendly tone.

"No one deserves to suffer like that. The summer before last, there are rumors of what they did to a girl in the town over. They got away with it because Todd's dad is the sheriff." Bunny told her.

"I can handle myself." Blaise said, and walked out, meeting the guys at their car.

* * *

Thea sat with Sylvia in Circle Midnight territory, and Thea felt slightly uncomfortable.

The club was relatively dark, and she spotted a few vampires and werewolves hanging out. Some we replaying poker, and others were drinking at the bar. She was pretty sure that they were more than old enough to drink, even though they didn't look a day over sixteen.

"Can you believe her? That girl always gives me a hard time. Last time Melusine had to take over because Gisele is such a problem." Sylvia said, ranting out with a drink in hand.

"What started the feud?" Thea asked.

Sylvia gave her an incredulous look, and took another drink from her cup.

"Gisele is a human lover, ore so then Melusine. She disapproves of all of the things I did, or the stiff that she thinks I do. Like that car accident last year? I had absolutely nothing to do with it, though I am not sorry that two vermin were lost in the fire. As if I would care about them, they never did anything for me. I don't know why Gisele just doesn't join Circle Daybreak already; she already cares so much for humans." Sylvia ranted out, and glanced over at Thea.

"I guess." Thea said.

"I guess a Harman such as yourself wouldn't know how this feels. All you have to do is snap your fingers and you get whatever you want. Did you know that I could be a Harman? On my father's side, I am a Harman, but since he is a male I am stuck being an average witch." Sylvia said, almost glaring at Thea.

"I;m not technically a Harman, either." Thea said, trying to get Sylvia from glaring at her.

Sylvia stared at her intently, and Thea could feel some people staring at her. She refused to acknowledge them, and so she stared at Sylvia. Sylvia seemed to be more interested in her, then she had been before.

"What do you mean?" Sylvia asked.

"Well, my dad was a Harman, not my mom. Technically I am Thea Avery. After my parent's accidents, Grandma Harman took me in, and that is how it has been ever since." Thea said.

"So…you are just like me, except you get to be part of the Harman's. How lucky of you." Sylvia said, though she said it in a way that made Thea feel like she was mocking her.

"One day it won't even matter. We Night people will rise above vermin, and I will be better than some distant cousin of the Harman witches, we both can be." Sylvia said, and Thea felt uncomfortable.

She didn't like where Sylvia was going with this.

"The world will be rid of those disgusting vermin, and we will finally take our place where we rightfully belong: ruling over the world." Sylvia said.

"Looks like Sylvia has had a little too much to drink." A guy with unruly brown hair said, coming to sit at their table.

"I'm Gavin." He said, offering Thea a twisted smirk.

"Go away, you flea ridden beast." Sylvia said, and her head came down into her arms.

"She always gets a little out of hand when drunk." Gavin said, and scooted the cup away from Sylvia.

"I'll just be going." Thea said, ad Gavin smiled at her. It wasn't a charming smile.

"Have fun in Harmony." He told her, and Thea left the Circle Midnight bar, and headed back to where the Circle Twilight diner was. Maybe Blaise was having a better time than she was.

* * *

Todd and Vic pulled the car up to an abandon looking part of the woods. The sun was peeping through the trees, and Baise could hear birds flying up in the trees. It was so in tune with nature…

Todd and Vic opened the car door for her, and Blaise stepped out, taking note of the way they were standing. It seemed as if they were hiding something. Blaise pulled a necklace and a bracelet out of her pocket, and handed Todd the bracelet, and Vic the necklace.

"I have a gift for you. I only give jewelry to my favorites." Blaise said, as they accepted the "gifts".

"Jewelry isn't really my thing." Todd said.

"Please?" Blaise said, pouting her lips. She knew that she looked seductive doing so.

"Only because you are so pretty." Todd said, and he slipped on the bracelet.

Instantly their demeanor changed, and they both stared at her with desperate adoration. Blaise smirked, fully aware that they were now completely under her control. Well, not completely. The charms were basic, and would ware off, and only push them so far. She would have to make charms more personal for it to last longer, but this would have to do for now.

They were left over from Maryland, where her last ex had burned down a building for her. She only hoped that she could create one as strong as that charm had been. It was truly magnificent.

"Would you be able to do something for me?" Blaise asked them coyly.

"What do you need?" Todd asked.

"I could get you anything. My dad is the sheriff; we could get away with anything." Vic said, and Blaise smiled to herself. It was almost too easy.

"What are you doing on my property?" A soft voice said from behind them.

Blaise turned to see a boy with clear brown eyes, Ponderosa pine cone colored hair, and tan-ish skin. He was tall, and thin, and he had a powerful air about him. Blaise knew instantly that he was not a human. She glanced at his hand, and spotted an insignia ring. She couldn't make out what was on it.

"Who are you?" Blaise asked.

"I am the owner of this land." The boy said.

"Shut up Jeremy, you have no say over this land. Just ignore him." Vic told her.

The boy, Jeremy, glared at the boys. He took a step forward, and stood in front of them, menace radiating off of his body. He had a silent power about him, and it made Blaise slightly uncomfortable, which only urged her on.

"What are you?" Blaise asked, and she saw Jeremy visibly tense up.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't worry about those idiots, they are under my control. You are not a witch, and not a made vampire. So what are you?" Blaise asked, keeping her cool.

"Not that it is any of your concern, but I am a werewolf. Now get off of my property." Jeremy said, the concealed threat of "or else" was left unsaid.

"Or what? You are going to wolf out on me? Pathetic." Blaise said, trying to get a rise out of him.

"From what I hear you can't get into any more trouble, so leave before I report you." Jeremy said.

"You are going to tell on me? Good luck, considering this is outside of Circle Twilight territory. I can do whatever I want, and I would love to see you try and stop me." Blaise said, getting angry. How dare he try and threaten her.

"Leave, now." Jeremy said.

"Make me." Blaise said, standing her ground.

Jeremy started shifting, and Blaise felt an ounce of fear slither its way across her being. His bones started contorting, and his eyes flattened. Sprouts of course hair started to appear all over his body, peeking out from under the sleeves of his shirt.

Todd and Vic ran off, or rather, they tried to. Blaise stopped them, and glared back at Jeremy. She did not like scared human boys. They were pathetic, and useless.

"I will get back at you for this, do you hear me dog breath? You have made a grave mistake in making me your enemy, I hope you realize. Just wait until the next time I see you." Blaise ranted out, and pushed Todd and Vic into the car, and got in the back seat as they drove off.

"Take me to Burdock Farm." She commanded, arms crossed over her chest as they drove off.

* * *

Thea wondered back into town, her feet aching from all of the walking. She hadn't seen a sight of anyone that she knew, and it was after four, so she was pretty sure that Kestrel would have left. Blaise was probably with her, and worried sick about where Thea was.

Thea only hoped that they didn't get into trouble because of her. She finally made it to the diner that Kestrel had pointed out earlier, and she made her way in. She spotted some people from school hanging out, like the girl that sat next to her in science, Mary-Lynnette. She was sitting at the counter, talking with Bunny and a dark haired girl.

Thea took a seat just a few spots away from them and ordered a glass of water. Bunny gets it for her, and she can't help but stare at the gold shorts.

"I know; it's cheesy. I am not the one who runs this place." Bunny said, smiling at Thea.

"Oh...thank you." Thea said, smiling back at the girl. Thea really didn't know what Kestrel had against the girl, she really was friendly.

"I don't mean to pry, but have you talked to your cousin recently?" Bunny asked.

"Blaise? No, why? Was she here?" Thea asked.

"She came in earlier. She left with Todd and Vic; boys that no girl should associate with." Bunny said.

Thea wasn't worried about Blaise, she could handle herself. She would be more worried about the boys.

"I'm sure she will be fine, but thank you for telling me." Thea said.

"Do you need a ride? I know that Mrs. B has a strict schedule, and it is already after four." Mary-Lynnette chimed in.

Thea stared at the girl with the larkspur blue eyes, and smile. Mary-Lynnette had a hard exterior, but she was one of the most down to earth people she had ever met, and she had met a lot of people.

"Thank you, but can I go somewhere real quick? I have to take care of something." Thea said, and Mary-Lynnette nodded, and Thea excused herself.

Thea made her way down to the witch shop where she had been when Sylvia had dragged her away. Though it was getting darker, the sign seemed to be brighter. Like light was still on it, though she knew that there were none.

She made her way in, and the bell dinged, and she spotted a girl in a wheel chair, next to Gisele, who was putting more candles on the shelves.

"Thea, I thought you had left." Gisele said.

"I want to join your circle." Thea said.

"So you've met Sylvia." Gisele mumbled, and Thea silently nodded her head.

"I am Melusine, the owner of the shop. Are you sure you want to join? She asked.

"It's where I belong." Thea said, and Melusine looked at Gisele.

"Welcome to our circle." Gisele said.

* * *

Todd and Vic parked down the road from Burdock Farm, and Blaise told them to wait until she got back.

She made her way to the rickety steps, and found Kestrel sitting on the sofa, flicking through channels. Kestrel glanced over at Blaise, and sat the remote down.

"Where were you?" Kestrel asked.

"I had a little trouble. Could you please help me?" Blaise said; her teeth clenched.

"What did you do? Is Thea with you?" Kestrel asked, following Blaise out the door.

"I thought Thea was with you?" Blaise said.

"I thought that she was with you." Kestrel said.

"Then where is Thea?" Blaise asked.

"How should I know? I was told to show you the townn, not be your baby sitter." Kestrel said, and they made it to where the car was parked.

"Why is their car here? What did you do, exactly?" Kestrel asked Blaise.

"I was having fun, and then this stupid mutt ruined my fun. Now, could you please make them forget everything that happened today? I would appreciate it." Blaise said.

"Fine, but you owe me one. Actually, you owe me two; I covered for you to Aunt Opal." Kestrel said.

"Fine, whatever; just make them forget please." Blaise said, and Kestrel went to work. Within five minutes, the boys were driving off, and they were walking back. Blaise spotted a car driving back towards them.

Who could that be?

* * *

Thea looked out of Mary-Lynnette's car window, and spotted Blaise walking back to the house with Kestrel at her side. Did Blaise have something to do with those boys who drove off?

Mary-Lynnette stopped outside of Burdock Farm, and let Thea out.

"Thank you, again. I really appreciate it." Thea said.

"The least I could do for my new neighbor." Mary-Lynnette said.

Thea was surprised to find out that they were neighbors. She hadn't seen any immediate neighbors, Burdock Farm was pretty secluded, but she guessed that they were probably were neighbors.

"Well, thank you." Thea said, and Mary-Lynnette just nodded, and drove off.

Thea waited for Blaise and Kestrel to catch up to her before entering the house.

"So you met Mary-Lynnette? She is pretty cool, one of the few humans I can actually tolerate." Kestrel said.

"Yeah, she is pretty down to earth." Thea said.

"Where did you go off to?" Blaise asked her.

"Some with dragged me off. I finally found my way back into town, and Mary-Lynnette offered to drive me home. I didn't know that's he was close to aunt Opal." Thea said.

"Before we got here, Mary-Lynnette would help Mrs. B out. They still talk; Mrs. B even turns down the lights so that when Mare goes star gazing, the lights don't get in the way." Kestrel said.

"She seems boring." Blaise said, and Kestrel just shrugged.

They made their way in te house, and Thea headed to her room. Today had been a busy day for her" meeting Sylvia, making a new friend, and joining a circle.

* * *

I have finally mastered the art of line dividing! Whoa!

So, Thea's last name is technically Avery; her father was a Harman, not her mother. Since witches are matriarchal (meaning they follow through the female side, not the male), Thea's last name is technically Avery (I got the infor from The Night World: Ultimate fan Guide). Okay, now on to the topic of Todd and Vic; if I got some things wrong about them, just go with it. I lent out my Night World vol. 1 book, and I haven't seen it for a month. I can only hope that it is in good condition. Anyway, I know I am not following Thea's story along exactly, but don't worry. I have this thing planned out to three different seasons. and each season focuses on a different set of soulmates. I'll explain it more when I get there.

The playlist for this "episode":

The Filthy Pillows-Don't Knock

Mutemath-Typical

Next "episode" preview: Mary-Lynnette grows suspicious about Blaise, and Burdock Farm. James grows desperate for help, and Mrs. b might know more then she lets on.


End file.
